Wait for Me
by TenshiAkane
Summary: When Megumi gets a blast from the past will she stay the same or become a diffrent person? KiyoXMegumi


Megumi walked off the stage.

'Yeah, totally pnd.' She thought and smiled to herself. She grabbed a bottle of water and chugged it down before going out to do her next set.

When she got off stage for the last time that night she sensed as if something was going to happen… But she didn't know what… She changed in to some jeans and a t-shirt and walked out to her limo.

"Hey Megumi." A voice said. It sounded so familiar… She turned slowly around and saw someone she hadn't see in a LONG time.

"RAY! Holy crap! I haven't seen you in years!!" Megumi said and ran over to hug her old friend. Ray had been Megumi's friend for years, then he moved to Italy and they lost touch. Ray hugged Megumi back and smiled.

"Wow, you've really made yourself something, huh Megumi?" He asked.

"Well yeah…." She blushed. "How have you been?"

"Pretty good. I'm moving back so I decided to stop by and say hey. Well I'll let you get home, I'll get to my hotel" He said.

"No! You can stay at my house!" She said. He smiled again.

"Thanks Megumi." She smiled. "Anything for a friend." She guided him to her limo, and sat him down.

"So done anything interesting lately?" He asked.

Megumi thought back to the Mamodo battle and smiled.

"Actually I have." She then explained what happened from the time she found Tia, to the time where Tia's book was burnt. By the end if that Megumi was a little teary eyed. Ray was just wide eyed.

"Wow… You seemed to talk a lot about this Kiyo guy…" He said.

"Well yeah, he helped me through a lot and I helped him." She sighed and looked down. "I haven't seen him in a while though…"

"Well maybe you should have him over sometime. I'd like to meet the guy who helped you through some things while I was gone." Megumi nodded.

"I should…" Ray smiled slightly… Then pulled something totally random.

"Megumi, I've known you forever… and well I guess you can say while I was in Italy I missed you… a lot, and I wanted to ask you… Would you go out with me?"

Megumi's jaw dropped. "Well………………………………..." Megumi didn't know what to say… She really had a crush on somebody else, but he'd only be her friend.

'Kiyo is just my friend… No sense in waiting for him…' she thought.

"Yes, I will." Megumi smiled slightly. She knew this would not end well, but who cared now.

Kiyo sat in his room. Bored. As usual. He had nothing to do now that Zatch was gone… Nothing except miss his friends… and Megumi… He threw a tennis ball against a wall.

"MY GOD THIS SUCKS!" and with that he flew out of his chair. "Ow…" Then his phone rang…

"Damn it…" He got up and grabbed his phone.

"Wadda ya want?" He answered.

"Well if your going to be like that I'll call back later." Megumi said.

"NO! I'm bored, I've done nothing of ever, and I think I broke my head falling out of a chair. What's up?"

"Wow… You've been productive…Anywho, I was wondering if you could come over tonight and meet my boyfriend."

Kiyo twitched… Boyfriend… Not good…

"Kiyo? You there?" Megumi asked.

"Yeah!! I'm here!!"

"Why are you talking so loud??"

"No reason……… But yeah, I'll come………."

"Thank you so much!" She said.

"Anytime…." Kiyo said. He slowly hung up the phone and looked around… Boyfriend….

"DAMN IT!!" he yelled. And kicked a wall. Kiyo wiped a tear away.

'No I won't cry… Just because she has a boyfriend doesn't mean she hates me or anything…Right?' he thought.

Later that night Kiyo walked to Megumi's in a daze. As he knocked on the door he finally snapped out of it. Megumi looked amazing. Well not like she didn't always but she really looked nice tonight.

"Hey Megumi." Kiyo said.

"Kiyo! Thanks again for coming. I was afraid you wouldn't because of the whole boyfriend thing." She said as she hugged him. Kiyo smiled. 'YAY HUG!'

"Well come on in." She said while nudging him in the door.

"Alright, calm down." He smiled.

"Hey, I'm Ray. Megumi's boyfriend." Ray smiled at Kiyo. Kiyo just grimaced.

"Well Megumi I have to go up stairs to change, you and Kiyo just catch up." He said and walked up a few flights of stairs.

Kiyo and Megumi talked for what seemed like hours, (Actually it was half an hour…) and Ray wasn't back yet… Kiyo excused himself to use the restroom. (Actually to go see what the hell Ray was doing. He didn't like the guy at all) While up stairs he heard someone talking over a phone. And not in a 'Hey how you doing?' The type of talking that nobody should hear.

"Ok baby. I'll get to you later. Yeah, I love you too. Bye." Ray said. Kiyo ran down stairs to inform Megumi on the news.

"Megumi. I uh… over heard Ray on the phone with another person. As in another girl."

Megumi laughed. "Ray wouldn't do that."

"He would. He just hung up."

"Kiyo, Ray loves me. I think your just jealous."

Kiyo twitched.

"Jealous of what?! Some little bitch of a pop star who losses all morals when her Mamodo's book was burnt! Did you even look at the guy when you said yes?! Or did you just say yes because you had nobody left… Did you even bother waiting for me? So yes I was jealous, but not now. Now… I wish I wasn't too late. But I guess I am… You were a great person Megumi… Now… your changed…"

Megumi looked shocked. Kiyo walked out. Thunder rolled. Megumi sat there for 5 minutes. Then got up and ran after Kiyo.

Rain plastered Kiyo's bangs to his face. He didn't care. He lost Megumi… the only one he loved… He heard footsteps. He turned to see Megumi running after him. She tackled him to the ground and kissed him. Kiyo wrapped his arms around her waist. 20 minutes later they separated.

"I waited for you. I figured you didn't want to wait for me." She said crying.

"Megumi, I'll wait for you forever." Kiyo said wiping tears away from her face. They kissed another time and held each other tight.

END!!


End file.
